


More than Enough

by trashwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Graphic Description of Corpses, Teppei Gets Injured (the doofus), Threesome - F/M/M, Violence Against Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are just words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Enough

The convenience store wasn’t actually all that convenient for spending the night. The glass doors had been broken open and there wasn’t much in the way of food or other necessities, but Riko found the key to the back office in one of the drawers behind the counter, rooting through the mess with more haste than care.

Junpei shoved his shoulder more firmly into Teppei’s armpit, hauling the taller boy through the empty aisles.

Teppei for his part had a white-knuckled grip on the knobbed handle of the machete strapped to his thigh in a makeshift sheath of belts and shoelaces. His teeth were grit against the pain and his injured leg dragged, unable to support his weight.

Riko gave a soft warning whistle, and Junpei turned to look watching her quietly bury a kitchen knife into the body crawling across the aisle behind them.

Junpei gave her a grateful nod, while Teppei managed a grimacing smile, somehow. Riko simply pushed past them brusquely, knocking a few times on the door to the office and pressing her ear against it.

Apparently there was no sound of movement from within because a moment later she was sliding keys into the lock and trying the knob with increasingly sharp rattles.

The last key she tried ended up being the correct one and Junpei breathed a relieved sigh, they didn’t have too many options with Teppei injured and purple-grey dusk fast fading into true dark.

The smell that assaulted them when the door was finally unlocked was as familiar as it was unpleasant.

One of the store’s employees, judging by the vest, had taken a small pistol and blown his brains out all over his computer screen. He hadn’t been disturbed since the start of this whole thing by the looks of it, and was already way into the stages of rot.

While Junpei tried not to gag and laid Teppei down on the small beat up couch as gently as he could, his arms shaking with the effort, Riko buried her face in her elbow and wheeled the desiccated corpse and it’s erganomic office chair out of the room, leaving it just outside the door where the smell would cover their own scent from any of the deaders in the street who might wander into the store during the night.

Junpei rolled his shoulder and shared a glance with Riko.

They left the door open and gave Teppei the rifle, since he had sightlines on the doors from the office and then did a quick sweep.

They came up with a few power bars that had rolled under the shelves, four packs of condoms of varying sizes and brands, a tub of that protein powder crap Riko was always trying to use to cook for them back in the day, and enough discarded newsprint to shove into the crack under the door so that they could turn on the small solar-powered camping lantern Teppei had clipped to his belt. And talk a little, if they were quiet.

All in all not a bad haul for an emergency stop.

They barricaded themselves in the office, plugged up the door by feel and then flicked on the camping lantern.

And then, and only then, did Riko allow herself to cry.

There weren’t a lot of tears, but her eyelashes were definitely wet as she punched Teppei in the shoulder, hard, going by his grimace, and then grabbed his jaw and slid her mouth over his.

“Don’t you ever do something so reckless again,” she croaked, hoarse and sniffling.

“I’m okay,” he soothed, his own voice rough from disuse, “It’s not that bad. And we all got out together, that’s what’s important.”

“Not that bad? You can barely walk, Teppei. All we do is run! What if you’ve ruined that damn knee for good this time? I don’t even have a tensor bandage and ibuprofen for you. I don’t even have a cold-pack or ice to take down the swelling!”

“Easy,” Junpei said, squeezing her shoulder as she just got louder and more shrill and Teppei seemed to shrink in on himself a bit, “We’ll worry about that if it becomes a problem. We’re okay to stay here for a bit. Rest up. Figure things out.”

He dropped a kiss on Riko’s temple before sliding down onto the couch next to Teppei, letting the larger boy tuck him back under his arm.

“Sometimes, I swear, you two are the absolute limit,” she growled at them, dropping down to sit lotus-style on the floor and squirming in between Junpei’s splayed knees.

“But you love us anyway,” smiled Teppei.

“Why that is I’ll never know. You do realize we were about three seconds from dying today right?”

“And it probably won’t be the last time one or all of us gets that close to death this week,” Junpei said, “World’s a hell of a lot more dangerous now, that’s just how it is.”

Riko sighed, scrubbing at her face with her grimy hands, but didn’t deny it.

Behind her Junpei tugged her hair out of its messy little rat-tail and started carding his fingers through it picking out bits of fluff and leaves when he encountered them.

“I can’t lose you,” she admitted after a long while, “Either of you. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen years old and—you are my tethers. My strength. If you were gone, this world, what it is now—it would crush me.”

Junpei’s hands stilled in her hair and after a long moment Teppei squeezed her bony shoulder hard enough that she could feel her bones creak.

“Don’t talk like that,” he insisted, “You’re stronger than that, stronger than the both of us put together.”

“Maybe,” she said, shrugging and tipping her head back to look seriously up at both of their distressed faces, “But to me there’s no point in going on without you. So don’t be so reckless again. Okay?”

She didn’t get any promises from them that night or any night after that. But she did get them to be more careful, and that was worth more than any pretty words they might have given her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for my own personal au day :)
> 
> I'm accepting prompts all day (coughallthetimecough) on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com) so feel free to drop something in my ask!!!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> -Te


End file.
